1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for transmitting network data and, more particularly, to a method for transmitting network data that is capable of adjusting a data transfer rate according to a transfer environment while guaranteeing data transfer stability.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The development of electronics and communication technology has enabled users to transmit and receive data anytime, anywhere over a network. Networks include wired networks with a cable directly connecting electronic devices and wireless networks without a cable.
Wireless networks may be any type of wireless computer network and enable network nodes to communicate without using a cable.
Wireless networks may be classified as a Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN), a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), a Wireless Metropolitan Area Network (WMAN), or a Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN), depending on the range of the network.
Wireless networks allow for high mobility and free communication without environmental constraints because they do not use a cable. However, a data transfer rate may vary with an environment due to a cable not being used, and data transfer stability is lower than in wired communication.